The Secret Of Brocks Past Love
by Metchii
Summary: Brock falls in love with a mysterious Girl Named Nikki.Chapter 4 is up. STORY DISCONTINUED SEE REASONS INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1:An Unexpected Visitor

-1Ash Brock And Dawn were walking down a empty street in Kanto on their way to Pewter City. "So were going to Brocks house in Pewter City then were going to Pallet Town To See Ash's mom?" Dawn Wondered. "Yeah, Every so often we come back to Kanto to see some family but were going to stop by my place first……….Oh Damn I forgot to call and tell them we were coming!" Brock Ran over to A Near by phone booth and put in 50 cents.

Brock's mom picked up the phone "Hi Brock Honey How Are You?"

"I'm Fine mom actually were on our way in to town"

"Great Brock actually there's a girl here who came over about an hour ago don't worry she's still here were been have a great conversation . Here ill put her on" She walked ff to get the girl who had come looking for Brock. "A Girl that's really hard to believe" Ash laughed. "Well Ash there is ONE girl who would come see me but I doubt its her. She went back to work I knew she wasn't coming back. But im OK with it" Brock told them in his normal happy tone.

He Watched the video phone as saw him mother Lola take a girl about 14 with long black curls pulled back in a ponytail with a clip. She saw Brocks face on the video phone. She walked over to the chair in front of the phone and sat down. "Hey Stranger!" she smiled and shot him a peace sign "Remember me Brock?"

"Nikki is that you? How could I ever forget about you , You're the first girl I battled at the gym but that was two years ago" Brock Was shocked. The first girl he battled in the gym the girl of whom he held a huge secret That if he told any one Nikki could be killed. Brock came out of his shock (Well kinda) "Nikki These are my friends-"

"Ash and Dawn nice too meet you as your probably aware in Nikki. Ash are you still going for the goal of worlds best pokemon master? And Dawn You training hard? Contests must be hard.". "How Did you know that?????" Ash And Dawn Said Together. Nikki was kinda nervous about how she knew that and if she told them very bad things will happen so she lied "Oh Well truthfully im just a fan of you guys……….So Brock im so sorry I missed you. like a month after I left I tried to get some time off and I finally got just to come see you…..But you weren't here it's fine ill just let you go since there's no way you can get from Sinnoh At the moment" She told him with a sigh.

"Actually Nikki were only a few miles from the gym so don't leave ok? See you soon" Brock hung up on Nikki and turned to him friends and walked out of the phone booth. "So Brock what's the story behind that girl?" Ash asked his Squinty eyed friend. "Yeah Brock She's pretty im surprised you haven't chased her off yet." Dawn told him with a raised eyebrow.

Brock started to explain carefully choosing his words not to spill the secret "Well Nikki was the first girl I fought at the gym around the time I was starting out, She was about 12 and I was 13.it just so happened I beat her with Onix and she looked as if she wanted to cry and I felt bad to I invited into the house and I fixed her some lunch and we got to know each other. We decided to be friends. It lasted for about a week then one day she told me that she had to go to work and that the only reason she Battled me was because she Bored and was never going to enter the pokemon leadge. She had to go back to work and she would be back one day. I guess Today is the day"

* * *

Nikki was standing outside of the gym after redoing her hair to look at least a little nicer looking at her watch waiting on Brock to return home. She stood there looking out onto the rode like a Wife standing there waiting for her Army hero husband to come home from war. _Brock I know my job kept us apart for sometime but Rest a sure its not like I like this job that took me away I want to stay with you here at the gym with your family I trust you….._

* * *

Not my first fanfic but oh well I've had this idea for a while so enjoy ill post the next chapter tomorrow im tired…….. 


	2. Chapter 2:A Monster

-1"Great Were getting close to the Gym" Brock said for the third time since they left the phone booth with is clam happy attitude. Kinda annoyed Ash spoke up "The story about you and that Nikki girl was nice but has It ever dawned on you that it sounds like you're the girl in that story? ". Dawn decided to speak up " Yeah really Brock Its kinda like a girls Fantasy love story." Dawn told him off with a laugh. Soon Ash and Pikachu joined on the laughter. The laughter lasted until they got to the gym .Not exactly noticing where he was Brock got annoyed the their laughter "Christ can you two just shut up already???? I don't even like Nikki that much! She's actually In a way annoying."

As He Said that Nikki was walking up to him and had an Pissed expression on her face as she stood behind him.

Dawn and Ash stared blankly at Nikki. "Brock……" Dawn started but he was cut off by the Cold angry stare in Nikki's Big green eyes. "She's actual-" Ash was also cut off. Even Pikachu was frightened by the look and hid behind Ash's head. "What is it?……….She right behind me isn't she?" Brock questioned

"She is!" Nikki grabbed Brocks his ear and threw him to the ground and put her foot on brocks head "Not even happy to see me???? Brock Slate! I cant believe you I spent like 2 years trying to get time off to see you and this is how you repay me!!!!!"

Ash and Dawn just stood there watching her yell at Brock like there was no tomorrow. Pikachu climbed back on Ash's shoulder. A bit scared of Nikki Ash was kinda entertained so Dawn stepped up "Um…..I think Brock's sorry Nikki". "Im Sorry I didn't mean it!" Brock pleaded from under Nikki's flip-flop.

Nikki moved her flip-flop and helped him up "Sorry Brock….."

Brock stood there and smiled "Yeah im fine your foot just smelt like nail polish and it was giving me a head ache.". They both laughed and ash and dawn joined in .As soon as they all stopped Nikki whispered Brock "My god you never told your friends about me or my Secret im shocked!"

"No Big Deal really now lets go in the house" Brock told her as he started towered the house. Nikki walked beside him. Dawn kept giggling and muttering something about Brock having a Girlfriend.

Brock was walking towered the house as he kept looking back at Nikki every few seconds .Nikki who was about at tall as Brock she stood about 5'3 around where Brock's neck was. Her hair was the way they had previously seen it on the phone, A Long Black Curly Pony Tail In a Big brownish looking clip, but just a tad neater from where she had redone it. Now they could see a streak of blond hair lining the left side of her face they didn't see on the phone. She was wearing a v-neck Pinkish Cami with lighter pink fabric flower pinned on right side. There look to be a spot on her shirt that looked like she spilt something like pudding on it. A Denim mini skirt with some pink fabric with design that frilled around the bottom of the skirt. And of course her cheap pink flip-flops .Looking at her shoes he could see the she had indeed painted her toenails they were a light a peach color with pink flowers on every toe with green stems.

Right when Brock was about to open the door Nikki stopped him. "Hey Nikki what's wrong?" Ash asked her kinda confused . "Well you see I was here for about an hour before you guys called you some of brocks younger sibling gave me a name that all…..and you wont believe what it is.". Dawn Giggled " I think I may know what it is"

Brock opened the door he walked in and Nikki walked in behind him. Followed by Ash and Dawn

"Hey look every one Brock's girlfriend is back! And Brock is with her!" Said one of the little girls as she ran down the stairs followed by 3 other girl and 4 boys. All eight of the kids were jumping around there feet and asking different questions. With all of them talking at the same time no one could understand what questioned were being asked. Eventually they all lined up

"Ok Everyone why do you all think Nikki is my girl friend?" Brock asked his younger siblings being the voice of reason that he is. One of the boys stepped forward "Brock we just assumed it because if see wasn't your girlfriend." Another sibling stepped up, this one a girl "Why would a pretty a pretty girl come looking for you brother Brock?" yet another sibling stepped up, Another boy "And she was so nice she stayed and talked to mom for a long time them she made us some kind of cake it was really good!"

Brock was at least a little startled that his little brothers and sisters ate cooking other than brocks or his mother's and the fact the Nikki could cook! "Nikki what exactly did you make?" he asked her kinda shifting between her face and the spot on her shirt. Ash and Dawn were also looking at her with knowing that the pewter city Slate kids were a kinda picky.

Nikki blushed "It was nothing really guys there were asking your mom for something sweet to eat so I told her I would make them something. Its called Éclair Cake all it is, is Vanilla pudding gram crackers whip cream and chocolate frosting" Next thing they know 3 little kids are handing a bowl each of them a bowl of the Éclair Cake every one loved it

* * *

After hours of catching up they thought it would be a good time to leave soon. "So Nikki what were you gong to do when we left?" Dawn wondered. "Do be honest Dawn I have to clue my parents were killed a long time ago and I just kinda drift where ever when im on vacation……..I do have my brother but im not the despite. Well at least not yet that is" Nikki told them looking as if she wanted to cry as she picked up her Pichu who was sitting at her feet.

Ash stood up feeling sorry for her "Hey Nikki want to come with us? You have no where else to go right stay with us at least till you have to go back to work!" "Yeah!" Dawn added "Your cool it would be like having and temporary older sister.". Nikki perked up and looked at them not even thinking about the secret "Pichu and I would love to, But is it ok with you Brock??" Brock have a huge smile "Sure, it would be nice to have you around!"

* * *

After visiting Ash's mom (i would put what happed but to boring) they were on their was back to the dock to head back to Sinnoh but it was after dark so no more ships were leaving. So they decided to camp out in the woods about a mile from the dock. Brock, Ash, Dawn, and Nikki were sitting around the fire. "Hey Nikki want to sleep in my tent with me?" Dawn asked her happy to sort of a older sister for a bit. Nikki nodded. "so Nikki we know your on vacation from your job right?" Ash Wondered "Right" she told him "so what exactly is you job?". Dawn and ash got closer to her wanting to know. Brock Tensed up _Oh man Nikki think before you say it I don't want any thing to happen! _Nikki gulped "Well you see im a pokemon ranger…." at the next moment a Flock of wild forest pokemon attacked.

Everyone tried to defeat the pokemon but failed. Nikki was standing there with her game face on as she handed her fainted Pichu to her friends new and old." Guys go hide behind that big tree! I can take care of this!" Nikki told them. With out a second thought they all went and hid watching her from a far. What they thought was a watch with no hands on her wrist started to glow as she transformed in to a Charzard. All she had to do is blow some smoke to scare them away. One she was sure her and her friends were safe she went back to normal. Nikki looked over at them " Im sorry I couldn't tell you but its very important you never tell anyone ok?" Ash was first to step out and he was shocked "What are you Nikki?"

"A Monster." she told him with a strait face

* * *

Cliff Hanger!! lol so please reveiw what i have so far Chapter 3 will be up soon untill then

Binx-Luxray


	3. Chapter 3:Secret Reviled

-1**A/N: Ok Just wanted To Thank Drake22ice for reviewing each chapter!**

Ash and Dawn took a few steps back not knowing what to think more then scared.

"Guy seriously don't be scared. She's just like us." Brock told them as he put down Nikki's Pichu. Nikki picked up her Pichu after he made his way back to her in the darkness.

Ash slowly moved toward her" We want some answers Nikki now why didn't you tell us before?" Nikki sat down on a log behind her and gave a sigh.

Brock came up behind ash "Because she couldn't Ash." "Why not?" Ash asked densely.

Nikki stood up and began to speck "Because if one of you told some one and word got out I could transform in to pokemon got out. The government will find me and take me back again." As she spoke the volume of her voice lowered "Back to the torture, back to the tests, And back to my past life as an over worked science experiment Team Rocket slave." Nikki put her Pichu Down at her feet.

Brock started towered her with a concerned expression on his face "Nikki what do you mean Science Experiment? " "What? Why would the government come find you if you on vacation?" Dawn questioned.

"Well," Nikki started again "Im not on vacation…….I ran away the first time I met Brock I had run away. Every time I run away they bulk up on security so it's harder to get out. When I said science Experiment because that pretty much what I am. My Brother told me that our mother and father were scientists working for the pokemon rangers. Their last project had something to do with pokemon DNA and making some kind of mega pokemon medicine so no pokemon with cancer or something would die and leave their trainers. They made the ultimate cure for any pokemon disease. They were good people But…….." she sniffed "One night it was dark and stormy. The smell sounds visions will never go away. I can remember a woman, My mom, Holding me wrapped in a blanket closely to her heart. She was screaming and crying. There was a man too ,My dad, He was holding my brother who was only four then. Aaron was crying. I can remember the look on his face it was terrible. There were so many harmful words that night. They were so load I started to cry. Then….BANG BANG…. Some one fired a gun Killing my Parents. Their bodies fell to the floor me still in my mom arms. I could hear Aaron screaming 'Daddy Daddy Get up Please daddy don't let them hurt me and baby sister!!!' then he ran over to my mom and I and attempted to wake up my mom 'Mommy Mommy please don't be dead please mommy please. Baby sister and me need you ' She was gone. Aaron Cried more and more then he picked me up and held me. The last thing I remember is a man coming up behind us and standing us with needles. After that I woke up at the lab I lived in a lab until the first time I ran away."

Dawn Spoke up "Oh my god im so sorry!" She ran over and gave Nikki a hug Nikki hugged her back

"At least I can't be tracked any more

"And what about you brother is he ok?" Ash questioned

"Aaron? He's fine," She started again "He was considered a failed experiment and they made him leave but I had t stay because I was the better test rat. It was something about me being so young. Some times I live with him."

Nikki Turned away "Now Ash Dawn Do you promise me you will never tell ANY one about my powers or anything ok?" Ash and Dawn Promised never tell.

Brock walked over to her. "Brock What's Wrong?" she asked the Man standing in front of her. Out of no were Brock Grabbed Her hands "Nikki I for as long as I live ill keep your secret. You're never going back OK? I won't let you be some Test Rat. You're Safe with me." Brock told her acting like his normal flirtatious self. A sweat drop formed at Nikki head then she gave a smirk. "Thanks Brock I just feel so safe now" Nikki Giggled and kissed Brock on the cheek.

Brock Fell to the ground stunned with his hearted eyes stared out in to space. Nikki picked up Pichu and started towered Dawns tent "Come on Dawn lets get some Sleep" Nikki told Dawn still laughing. Nikki stuck her head out of the tent only to see ash trying to bring Brock back to Earth "Night Boys."

Brock finally snapped out of it" Ash, Did Nikki Really Kiss Me or did I dream it……" "She kissed you Brock but only so you would let go of her hands so she could go to bed" Ash told him helping up. "Now let's get some sleep Im tired" Ash said as he crawled in to his sleeping bag.

Brock climbed in to his her sleeping bag "Hey Ash." He whispered. But, Ash was already asleep. "I Was Kissed By an Angel" Brock told himself as he slowly feels asleep to the quiet sounds of the woods.

**Ok so that was chapter 3 Secrets Reviled I hoped you liked it. I've had Writers block the past few days so……..yeah………..R&R that review button is begging to be pressed the Reviews are lonely. Poor things.**

**Post reviews and it makes me so happy. Ill probably post stuff faster until then**

**-Binx-Luxray **


	4. Chapter 4:The Accident

-**Me: Sorry it took so long. Busy Busy Busy!!! And I had some killer writer block**

**Nikki: Liar! You kept going to a Jesse McCartney chat room! AND playing harvest moon**

**Me: Nikki your supposed to say "Now On With the Story" not talk about my obsessions!**

**Nikki: No way in Hell!**

**Me: Oh really _-Pulls up the English Theme to Pokemon Diamond & Pearl--Evil Smirk-_**

**Nikki: You don't have they Guts!**

**Me: I don't? Lets see_.-hits play-_**

**Nikki: Now On With the Story Now on With the Story! Turn it off!!!!!!**

**Me: that's better _-turns it off-_ MWAHAHAHA**

**Review or ill make you listen to the English Diamond & Pearl theme!!! Lol**

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon if I did I would have had Harley admit he was gay already and save us all this misery

* * *

The next morning Nikki was the first one up. Watching the sunrise over the trees. 'The Sunrise. It's beautiful. I've seen the sunrise a million times but this time it feels different. But why?' She thought to her self still starring into the Pink and Yellow sky. 

Brock was the next one awake. He quietly slipped out of his sleeping bag only to see a tall Girl sitting on a near by rock with her long curly Black hair swaying in the mornings breeze. Brock was planning on sneaking up on her but in the process stepping on a twig, snapping it. Nikki turned around surprised "Whose there? Oh Brock it's just you." Nikki had a sigh of relief. Brock smiled "Who else would it be? So why are you up this early?"

"More questions eh?" she smiled and stood up putting her hands on her hips "I just like watching the sun come up. Anyway Brock I wanted to talk to you." "What is it about?" Brock wondered. She looked at him "There a really high chance there going to come after me or someone comes after me. So promise my im last priority. Ash and Dawn come first ok? I don't want any one hurt because of me. So Promise!"

Brock was shocked at what she had asked. He wanted to say "No im not. Im not going to let you be my last priority "but instead he said "Ill try. But you have to stay here with us. Deal? "

"Deal."

"So Brock do you freak out when any girl kisses you of just me?" she asked with a faint smile. "I did not freak out" Brock retorted. She just laughed "You were on the ground for 15 minutes!"

"Are we interrupting something happy couple??" Ash asked standing behind them. Nikki and Brock had no idea Ash was already up and had already packed up all of his stuff. Dawn was up to and had done the same.

Hours later

Nikki stood on the desk of the ship watching the sun set. To her it was like taste of what her freedom would feel like once she was freed from the clutches on the under belly of the Pokemon Rangers. She had every thing planed out. All that she needed to do was burn down the base were she and Aaron had grown up.

Lucky for her the base was in Sinnoh. Her original plan was just to come to Sinnoh destroy the base and get on with her life alone. But her plan had changed greatly.

Flashback

_Brock walked over to her. "Brock what's Wrong?" she asked the Man standing in front of her. Out of no were Brock grabbed her hands "Nikki I for as long as I live ill keeps your secret. You're never going back OK? I won't let you be some Test Rat. You're Safe with me." Brock told her acting like his normal flirtatious self. A sweat drop formed at Nikki head then she gave a smirk. "Thanks Brock I just feel so safe now" Nikki Giggled and kissed Brock on the cheek._

_The Next day_

"_Ill try. But you have to stay here with us. Deal?"_

"_Deal."_

End of flashback

'Nikki just destroy the base and come back to your friends your better off' a thought asked her like a devil on her shoulder

"This doesn't even concern you. And I didn't ask your opinion".

'You have friend people who care for you. You have one life don't blow it' the Thought fought back.

"My life has already been blown leave me alone!"

'NO! Face it. You want to stay with them. You don't want to die. You don't want all these things you're bringing your friends to believe. Im your subconscious I know the real you now I want to see it. And do it for Mom and Dad they'd want you to be happy.'

"No ones going care. God I must be going crazy im talking to my self!"

"Your not crazy. Why you still up here its getting dark" a Familiar voice asked." She turned around "Thanks Brock you'd think I was crazy talking to myself." She told him.

He walked up to her and looked out on to the horizon "No wonder you like it out here looking out at the water its beautiful kinda like a Girl I know". "Who Nurse Joy?" she wondered "Oh… Brock I…"She babbled shyly finally getting it (Blushing Neon Red). Next thing she knows she's going moving in for a kiss and so was he.

They were to busy with each other they didn't hear the announcement of ice in the water and that every one need to go inside the ship

It suddenly got cold and the boat started to rock rapidly.

Nikki came back to reality seconds before she could have kissed him. "Brock we need to go inside" "Right come on" The ship rocked a little too far that time. Brock was in the worst spot he could have been by the railing. "BROCK!" Nikki screamed as she watched him fall over board." Im coming!" She swallowed her gut and jumped in after Him.

It was hard to move threw the water with all of the chunks of ice floating around. It was so cold she could hardly transform. She tried her best and transformed in a Swampert.

As Swampert she dove into the water to find Brock sinking deeper into the water out cold. She swam over and brought him into her arms. She couldn't stay transformed much longer but she was strong enough to wake it to surface

"SOMEONE HELP US PLEASE HE UNCONSCIOUS!" Nikki screamed trying to hold Brock above the water

Someone threw a life preserver out to them. Nikki Put it around Brock and just held on. As several crew members Pulled them up on deck. One crew member gave Brock mouth to mouth. While another checked his pulse.

Nikki felt awful. 'It's all me fault! Dammit Nikki why you could have gotten him killed. HELL for all you know he's already dead' She cursed herself as she watched crew members putting him on a stretcher and taking him into a room which was used as on board hospital.

She fell to her knees in tears "Why…why not me?" she whispered though her gasps for air and tears. A tall Crew member had come over to her put a blanket around her and helped her up. "Are you ok Miss?" "Im fine how is my friend?" She asked the man "don't worry he's fine Now what's your name?"

"My Name is Nikki." she told him starting to clam down a little. "Well Nikki here let me take you back to your room. Your other friends are waiting" he started walked the Cold wet girl into the ship. She was to tired to fight with him so she could see Brock.

The Crew-Man took her into a room with 2 sets of buck bed 4 beds where Ash and Dawn were.

She was sitting on a bed in dry clothes looking at a worried Dawn And an Angry Ash.

"What Happened?!" Ash flamed. "We were doing something and we didn't hear the announcement its my fault im sorry" She Explained "If it earns me any good points with you Ash I used all of the energy I could with out passing out saving him."

"We can take care of this in the morning good night" Ash said as he climbed into bed. " 'Night" Dawn Said in response as she turned off the lights crawling into bed. Nikki didn't say a word as she fell asleep exhausted staring at the empty bed across from here.

* * *

Ok sorry it took so long to update but truthfully i did have some writers block oh well thats in the past Please reveiw!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. CANCELED

**Discontinued**

Im sorry, But The Secret of Brocks Past Love is being discontinued or in other words CANCELED! No more chapter say good by to new chapters.

Well my reason for canceling this story is because my heart just isn't into the idea anymore Yeah know???? My head is over flowing with new ideas for this story to make it better and a lot less………How do I put this…….Bazaar OO and kinda boring I mean it really want going any where really.

Also im not to happy with the names I mean Nikki/Nicole? don't get me wrong I like the name(s) Nicole is actually my middle name but for this story Its just a little to bland. A little too boring for a heart wrenching action romance with a few pieces of humor and sincerity or something like that I was trying to do…Nikki's new name will be Celia unless I come up with a different name feel free to PM me name suggestions.

My best friend pointed out the problems with the name Aaron no offence to anyone .Well she pointed out the Aaron would remind people of Sir Aaron From the Lucario and the legend of Mew movie. Honestly I had never watched that movie until she called me when it was on one day to watch it. Then I realized that Sir Aaron would look like my Aaron to a point. Aaron has no replacement name at this time. Once again sent me name suggestions please.

Also in my new remake you are allowed to send me idea for things to happen in the story right now.

In any case im very sorry for the inconvenience

-

Binx-Luxray


End file.
